


That's Deputy Mahealani To You

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by mmemt: Under The Rain</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Deputy Mahealani To You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Hey, you okay?"

Danny looks over from where he’s got a hand braced against the hood of one of the squad cars. He takes a breath, face twisting at the churning of his stomach. Danny tries to swallow to keep from throwing up, but loses the battle. He bends to retch into the gutter. 

Parrish rubs a hand over his back, the large umbrella shielding Danny from the rain as his vomiting is reduced to dry heaves. He hands the young deputy a water bottle.

Danny rinses his mouth and stands up. He takes a few breaths and sniffs wetly, “Does it ever get easier?”

Parrish shrugs, “It’s all relative, I suppose.” He gives Danny a tiny smile, “At least you didn’t puke on your first crime scene like I did.”

Danny’s eyes widen, “You didn’t!”

Parrish makes a face, “Yeah, I did. It was embarrassing. Just goes to show you. No matter how bad things seem, someone’s always got it worse than you.” He smiles encouragingly,   
“Ready to go back in?”

"I guess."

"Want some advice?"

Danny nods.

"Take small measured breaths through your mouth," Parrish holds out a stick of gum, "this’ll help."

Danny takes the gum and smiles, “Thanks.”

"Sure thing, rookie."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
